Brain Freeze
by degrassichick
Summary: BxC. Chuck couldn’t help but smile at her as she downed the ice cream; so Blair Waldorf was human after-all. ONESHOT.


**Hey guys! Yes, yes, I know I should be updating Donnie & the Martster, but I keep getting these ideas and I keep writing them…lol.**

**Anyways, I did a bunch of ice cream research for this…so I hope you like it! Lol…it's Chuck and Blair (of course!) and is set a short time after "A Thin Line Between Chuck & Nate"**

**Enjoy! And thanks so much for all of the reviews for "Never Find Another!"**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XO,**

**DC :)**

-

_**Brain Freeze**_

-

**C**

-

Why now?

Why was Chuck Bass thinking of this _now_?

He was supposed to be mad at her. He was supposed to be so mad at her that he would never talk to her again. So mad that he would only send her cold, angry glares when he passed by her, and kiss girls _extra_ hard whenever she was in the vicinity of him, just so that he could see the pained expression in her eyes that she never bothered to see in his when she was with Nate.

But instead? Instead he was thinking of the sixth grade.

"_Nathaniel Archibald, get _back_ here!" Serena van der Woodsen squealed at the top of her lungs, chasing Nate through his penthouse apartment._

"_Try and catch me, Serena!" he shouted back. _

_Young Chuck Bass watched the pair as they toppled onto the couch, rolling on top of each other and laughing._

_His eyes then focused to the girl sitting slumped at the kitchen table, watching her friends with a saddened expression in her big, brown eyes. Blair let out a withered sigh before tracing patters on the polished teak with her index finger._

_It was look that Chuck was quite used to seeing upon Blair Waldorf's face, especially when she saw Nate with Serena. Her face normally held an upset expression when she saw girls like Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates flirting with him, but for some reason, the look on Blair's face when she saw Nate with Serena was even stronger. It was as if she was jealous of Serena. Not that Chuck was sure he would ever know why._

_He stood up from where he was positioned on Nate's chaise, with his Gameboy in hand, and made his way towards Blair._

"_Somebody looks happy." Chuck mumbled, hopping into the seat beside her._

_Blair scoffed, turning her back to him and examining her fingernail. "What do you want, Chuck?"_

"_I bet Serena becomes an alcoholic." Chuck responded, totally dismissing Blair's question._

_Blair turned her head towards him icily. "That's my best friend you're talking about. I'd watch what I said."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so scared." He grumbled obnoxiously._

"_Blair! Challenge Nate to a Super Mario war, I want him to see how good you are!" Serena laughed, a wisp of her platinum blonde hair sloping in front of her eye._

_Blair shook her head, shrugging. "No thanks, S. You play with him."_

_Serena shrugged, smiling at Blair apologetically. "Your loss." She immediately whipped her head towards Nate. "You're _so_ going down, Natie!" she hollered, and grabbed one of his Nintendo remotes, flopping down on the couch, Nate plopped beside her and grabbed the second remote._

_Within seconds, the apartment was filled with loud, video game music, and laughter._

_Chuck watched Blair pathetically watch Serena and Nate, before he leaned in towards her. "Do you want to go get an ice cream?" he asked._

_Blair paused, turning towards him slightly, as if she wasn't sure what he had said._

"_Ben & Jerry's is only a few blocks down. Do you want to get an ice cream?"_

_Blair narrowed her eyes. "As if I would ever want to go do something with you _voluntarily_ without Nate."_

_Chuck rolled his eyes, he really hated Blair sometimes. "Oh, because sitting here watching Nate and your best friend together is a _lot_ more entertaining, right?"_

_Blair stiffened, turning to Serena and Nate once more. The two were in a state of oblivion; as if not even remembering that there were two other people in the apartment. She turned back to Chuck, sighing. "Fine, but you're paying."_

_-_

"_What'll it be?" Chuck asked, gesturing to the tubs upon tubs of ice cream at Ben & Jerry's._

_The two had walked to the ice cream shop in silence, not saying a single word apart from Chuck asking Blair if she was ready for the English test that would be coming up the following Monday._

"_Anything sugar free…" Blair murmured, her eyes scoping over the various ice cream._

"_Oatmeal Cookie Chunk…_yum._" Chuck said sarcastically, reading the only sugar-free flavor listed._

_He watched Blair cringe and he laughed._

_She turned her head towards him sharply. "Something's funny?"_

"_You." He shot back and rolled his eyes. "Is that what you want…_oatmeal_ ice cream?"_

_She bit her lip, her eyes frozen on one particular flavor._

_Phish Food._

_He smirked. "How about a scoop or two of Phish Food?"_

"_Are you insane?" she spat back at him. "Just a half cup of it has, like, 280 calories."_

_Chuck snorted in disbelief, looking at her. "You've looked it _up_?"_

_She shrugged, scoffing. "I was bored on a Sunday, sue me."_

"_So, Phish Food or not?" Chuck asked, he watched as Blair's eyes shifted to the floor nervously. "Your secret's safe with me." He threw in as an afterthought._

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "What secret?"_

"_You're afraid to eat it."_

_Her jaw dropped. "I am _not_."_

_He smirked challengingly. "Prove it."_

_She raised her eyebrows back at him and stepped up to the cashier at the counter. "Large Phish Food." She told him coolly, whipping her head towards Chuck. "With whipped cream and nuts."_

_-_

_She jammed every last bite of the ice cream into her mouth before Chuck was more than halfway through with his medium Chubby Hubby._

"_Taste good?" he scoffed._

"_You have no idea." She giggled, dipping the last bite into her mouth and smiling at him triumphantly. "_Ha_."_

_Chuck couldn't help but smile at her as she downed the ice cream; so Blair Waldorf was human after-all._

"_I'm sorry, were we competing?" he asked accusingly._

_She crossed her skinny arms over one another and tilted her head at him. "Should we be?"_

_Chuck scoffed. "You just called a challenge, Waldorf."_

"_Oh, did I now?" she asked, narrowing her eyes._

_He nodded slowly, standing up from his chair and making his way to the counter. "Two medium Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough's."_

_He could hear Blair scoff from behind him, and he turned to face her._

"_We're going eat _more_ ice cream?" she huffed._

_But she didn't look the least bit upset about it._

_-_

"_Ready?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her._

_She snorted. "_Please_. I was born ready."_

_It seemed that the server was even interested in the action, for he leaned over the counter to watch the two twelve-year-olds._

"_Spoons and cups up." Chuck announced, and the two both lifted their cups of ice cream and their long, black spoons closer to their mouths. "And-"_

"_Eat!" Blair cut him off quickly and dove into her ice cream._

_Chuck's eyes widened at her, he didn't even take the time to call her a cheater, he just instantly dug his spoon into his ice cream._

_The two continued to shovel the ice cream into their mouths before Blair dropped her cup to the table and held her hand to her head, squealing. "BRAIN FREEZE!" _

_Chuck glanced up at her and could swear that he saw tears forming in her eyes. He sat his cup down and watched her for a few minutes._

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" she murmured, squeezing onto the bridge of her nose, her eyes squeezing tightly._

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

_She stared up at him as if he were a hopeless case. "Do I _look_ okay?"_

_The server brought her a cup of water and Blair downed it, sighing as the brain freeze clearly left her body._

_Chuck eyed their cups and furrowed his brows. "You were beating me. How is that possible?"_

_She shrugs at him simply. "Guess I'm not as big of a wimp as you thought I was, Bass." A smirk tugs at her lips._

"_So, are we forfeiting?"_

"_You think I'm going to let you _let_ me win? As if. This was is still going on." She declares. "And…EAT!" she exclaimed._

_And they dove in again._

_-_

"_I'm so full." Blair groaned as the pair of brunettes fell out of Ben & Jerry's._

"_You didn't have to eat the consolation prize." Chuck mumbled sickly, thinking back to the extra scoop of ice cream of Blair's choosing that he had to put in his very full stomach after losing the ice-cream eating competition to Blair. "Don't even start."_

_She laughed, nudging her body against him. "Thanks for today, Chuck." She said softly. "Even though I will always deny this even under gunpoint, you really made me feel better."_

"_Why do you waste all of your time on Nate?" Chuck asked as they rounded 5__th__ Avenue, nearing Nate's apartment complex._

_Blair shrugged. "Nate and I are the way things are supposed to be." She said. "I know it, he knows it-"_

"_Serena apparently _doesn't_." Chuck cut her off._

_Blair snorted. "_Please_. Serena will flirt with any guy with a pulse. It's just who she is."_

"_So it doesn't make your stomach churn when you see them together?"_

_Blair scoffed, shaking her head. "Of course not. You make me come off like some jealous hag."_

"_Because that _is_ what you come off as." Chuck defended himself._

_Blair turned her head towards him, rolling her eyes. "And for a moment I thought you were sweet."_

_Chuck shrugged. "I have my moments." He mumbled. "But nothing lasts forever, Waldorf."_

_Blair pondered the double-meaning of what he said, seeing as it was Chuck Bass, there had to be a double meaning. The duo made their way to the front door of the apartment complex, and Chuck turned his head to face her._

"_Race you to the elevator?" Chuck asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly._

_Blair snorted, smiling at him. "Oh, it's on."_

_And the sounds of their squeals, laughter, and pushing could be heard throughout the complex._

_-_

Chuck shakes his head. That day had been the biggest shift in his and Blair's relationship next to, well…the limo.

And although Blair _never_ mentioned that afternoon, it's all Chuck ever found himself thinking about.

"_You're like the Arabians my father used to own, rode hard and put away wet." _The words that he had told her still echo in his mind, even if it was been nearly a week ago.

He truly could be a jackass…even if Blair _did_ deserve it just a little.

The rumors of her pregnancy are still flying around Constance and St. Jude, no matter how many times he can hear Blair yelling, "I'm not pregnant! Move on to what Isabel was caught doing in the girl's room. GOD!"

And yes, he does feel sorry for her. But that still doesn't make up for how she treated him. How as soon as Nate came in to the picture, Chuck became a second-class citizen in the brown eyes of Blair Waldorf.

Chuck always became a second-class citizen in the presence of Nate, he had since pre-school and he probably would until college.

Unless, of course, he could fix it.

Which was exactly why he was standing in front of the frozen-treats section at a local New York City grocery store, reaching for a pint of ice cream.

-

**B**

**-**

"Poor slob. Poor slob without a name!" Blair quotes along with Audrey Hepburn as she sat cuddles in the corner of her couch with a blanket draped over her, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

She's hungry, she's lonely, and her eyes are puffy from crying.

If any time was a good time to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's, it had been basically any time in the past week.

Since her pregnancy fiasco, she has lost _every_ friend she had. Not even Chuck Bass has given her the time of day.

All he seems to do in the presence of her is grip girl's waists tightly and kiss them, his eyes fixed on her the entire time. It made her sick to her stomach, and not because she hated him.

More because the fact that she's jealous of the trashy girls he was kissing in public, which she prayed was only to make her jealous.

She hears the familiar _"ding!" _of her elevator and dismisses it entirely. Her mother must have gotten back early from her last minute trip to Milan.

She sighs. "You didn't happen to bring Chinese with you, did you?" she calls out.

Her mother doesn't reply, and Blair huffs. "Well, if you did, you're going to have to bring it in here, because I'm not moving." She declares, slumping back into her position and crossing her arms.

That's when she sees a flash of brown and feels something hard and cold hit her lap.

"What the…?" she murmurs, and grabs the paper bag off of her lap.

She can read the logo on the bag as clear as day "BEN & JERRY'S."

She reaches into the bag and pulls out the cold tub inside of it.

It's a pint of Phish Food.

"Better than Chinese, I swear to God," an all-too familiar voice says from behind her.

She can feel the butterflies flittering around in her stomach before she turns around to face him.

Chuck Bass is standing behind the couch, his hands resting in the pockets of his jeans.

"What are you doing here?"

"You need _some_ friends, don't you?" he throws back at her, rounding the couch and sitting on the opposite end. "You don't really peg me as the type of person who could tough it out as a loner."

Blair sniffles, shaking her head. "I have Serena."

"Oh, okay. Where is she?" Chuck retaliates.

She grumbles a reply. "With Dan."

"A-ha."

She holds the pint up at him. "Phish Food?"

He sends her a knowing look. "Don't tell me you don't remember."

Her mind flashes back to the sixth grade, back to her and Chuck sitting in Ben & Jerry's, shoveling spoon after spoon of ice cream into their mouths. "Remember what?" she feigns confusion.

He shakes his head at her, almost laughing. "You're unbelievable." He stands up from the couch. "Anyways, incase you've forgotten, you're a tad-bit obsessed with the flavor. Enjoy the peace offering." He says before backing away from the couch and making his way towards the elevator. She watches as he pressed the button and steps inside the moment the doors opened. "See you around, Waldorf. Have fun watching Holly Golightly for the hundredth time." the doors closed behind him and Blair heaves a sigh.

She isn't sure why she didn't tell him that she didn't remember. Of course, it could have had something do with the fact that she certainly wasn't over him comparing her to a useless horse his father used to own. What kind of an analogy was that? The jackass.

She sighs. Of course she deserved it. She wasn't necessarily the best friend to him that she could have been…or the nicest…or even nice _period_. But still, you can't tell a girl something like that without expecting her to get hurt. And based on the cold-as-stone look on Chuck's face when he told her, he obviously didn't give a damn about her.

Of course, he _had_ given her a pint of Phish Food. _And_ remembered that it was her favorite.

"_A large?" she remembered him asking. "I'm impressed."_

_Blair grinned at him wickedly as she flounced down on to the chair with her three-scoop cup of Phish Food in front of her. "It's my favorite. But don't tell. I'm pretty sure my reputation wouldn't be very upstanding if everyone knew I was obsessed with marshmallows and chocolate mixed in with vanilla."_

_Chuck smirked. "It's like a s'more-"_

"_Only colder." Blair finished, the two saying the end of it in unison._

_Chuck laughed. "Perhaps we have more in common than we thought, Waldorf."_

_Blair shrugged, popping her spoon into her mouth. "Perhaps…but I wouldn't count on it."_

Despite any negative thoughts she had towards the guy, Chuck _had_ been incredibly sweet towards her that day. And incredibly sweet towards her on her birthday. And probably a lot of other times that she had blown over.

Blair sighs, standing up from the couch, and smiling to herself. She plops the pint onto the coffee table and makes her way towards the elevator, pushing it open and stepping inside.

-

**C**

-

Chuck shakes his head as he steps out into the New York sunlight. Of _course_ she wasn't going to be very forgiven. He had compared her to a damn _race-horse_.

"That was one hell of a brain-freeze I got that day." He hears a very familiar voice say from behind him.

He freezes, slightly smiling to himself, as he turns around. "So you do remember."

Blair rolls her eyes, laughing, as she steps closer towards him. "You know I remember, Chuck. You should know that I've never forgotten."

He rolls his eyes back at her. "You make me wonder sometimes, Waldorf."

"And you piss me off sometimes, Bass."

"And you piss _me_ off sometimes, Waldorf."

"And you drive me crazy sometimes, Bass."

"And you drive _me_ absolutely insane, almost all the time, Waldorf."

Blair smirks. "And I've kind of been crushing on you lately, Bass."

He raises his eyebrows at her, sucking in a deep breath.

"Well, I've kind of been falling in love with you, Waldorf."

There. He said it.

He watches as Blair eyes him with surprise before smiling warmly. "Does that mean you'll come in there and help me eat that Phish Food? I don't think I can eat a whole pint."

Chuck snorts. "If I recall correctly, you dug through a pint of that in nothing flat in sixth grade."

Blair sighs, nodding. "You're right. Get out of my face, I don't need your help with any ice-cream eating." She smiles at him. Her first true, genuine smile in over a week.

Chuck smirks. "Yeah, well the ice cream will still be there in a few minutes." He murmurs before latching onto her waist and pulling her towards him.

Chuck was right.

The ice-cream would still be there in a few minutes.

Hell, maybe even in a few hours.

-

**Ta-da!**

**So what'd you think?****  
**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I was surprised at how much time I spent on Ben & Jerry's website trying to figure out flavors. lmao**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XO,**

**DC :)**


End file.
